Who Have We Become
by Kexxles
Summary: What if, on her way home from taking Patrick to the emergency room after he dislocated his arm, Nina had an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't know if this is any good, or if anyone will read it. But I was just re-watching season 3 when this popped into my head. I don't know if I should continue, and if I do I only have a rough idea where it should go. Please Review.  
****Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, these amazing characters are not my own and this is probably a very poor representation of them! Apologies to all! **

Nina watches Patrick as he walks away. _Who have we become? How can we go from that, to this in only a matter of seconds? I know the whole thing was pushing fate, but seriously, this is shit!_

She puts the car in reverse and backs out of the emergency. _I guess I'm never meant to be happy, Maybe I should live in the bush and… and… become a bear midwife or something. Wait there aren't any bears in the bush. Maybe a gecko's._

Nina starts imaging telling a gecko to push as she pulls up to a set of lights. _Seriously Nina, pull yourself together! You're going to go home, eat with Billy… and, Oh no Adam! No stay calm. You'll eat with them and then kindly tell them to leave… _Nina pictures both of them breaking down in tears. "We hate you Nina!" They both shout. "By the way, while you were gone we decided we are running away together and it is entirely your fault" Adam says as he lifts Billy into his arms "You'll have to tell Mick" Billy adds as Adam caries her out the door laughing….

Nina shakes her head, _No that'll never happen, Adam wouldn't say hate. Oh god Patrick, what have you done to me? I… _but her thought process is suddenly stopped by the sound of squealing tires behind her. She looks into her review mirror and is able to register a four wheel drive coming at her fast before it slams into her Mazda pushing her forward into the intersection. _Yep, not meant to be happy. _She thinks just as another car rams into the passenger side of her car causing her car to roll onto its top. _Oh god Patrick. _Nina thinks before she blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2, it's probably not great, it's pretty late at the moment! But I wanted to get it up... Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Nudding!**

Chapter 2

Patrick had to force himself not to look back at Nina, to just walk away from her and into the emergency. He couldn't believe the way he had acted. The way she had acted. He'd hurt her so much and she had hurt him. God they were terrible. He had known for a while that he wouldn't, that he shouldn't, be happy. But she should. But seriously! That Adam hippy? Was he seriously going to make her happy?

Man his shoulder hurt.

He stood waiting in line to be triaged. How long was this going to take? He only needed an X-ray to clear him. Nina had done a good job. She always did a good job. She was a great doctor. She was amazing. What the hell was he doing! He had to stop thinking about her!

"Next! What's the problem?" called the triage nurse without looking up from her computer, she was obviously bored, Patrick thought her name was Viv or Rachel, whatever she was a big flirt.

"Hi, yeah um… I dislocated my shoulder but my um… colleague, friend, Nina from upstairs… I mean, I just need an X-ray to clear me. Alright?" He rambled. Geeze he was turning into Nina! This chick hasn't even looked up yet. Very professional Viv or Rachel or whatever.

"Ooooh kay, fill out the form and bring it back" The nurse said, finally looking up. Patrick inwardly cringed as he saw her eyes widen and a blush cover her cheeks. Seriously!"Oh Patrick! I mean Dr. Reid. Are you ok? You can go sit down. I'll go get Jaz, I mean Dr. Paul, to come see you right away. She'll take good care of you!" She said with a flirty smile "And oh me for life" He heard her mutter.

"Um… Thanks. I don't want to be a hassle. I can wait like everybody else" Patrick tried to stop her. Can she be more desperate?

"Oh, you could never be a hassle! " Apparently she can be really desperate.

"Um… ok" Patrick said as he went to sit down, he really didn't want to be stuck in this hospital for hours. He could feel her eyes boring into him. Ugly little…

"Patrick!" cried a short, overly made up doctor, Jaz he suspected, as she came out of the main emergency area. "So good to see you! And single now. I mean I heard you've hurt your shoulder, wasn't smart dislocating it was it! But now we can spend some time together. Wouldn't that be gr…"

Can she be more abrupt and rude? Does she really think that's attractive? How long can she…. But Patrick stopped in his tracks. They were walking past the ambulance entrance and he saw a patient being rushed in. A blonde female patient wearing a green singlet stained with blood. Wasn't Nina wearing something like that?

"Nina" He tried to call out, but no one responded. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe she was actually wearing a purple top?

"Female driver of a rolled car, suspected head and internal injuries as well as broken ribs, a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder" a paramedic reported to the doctor in charge as they wheeled the patient into trauma. Patrick followed them in a daze, not even registering that someone was trying to talk to him. It couldn't be her.

"Was there any identification on her?" Patrick heard the doctor ask through the still open door.

"Yes, she had an I.D. as an employee her. It said she's Dr Nina Proudman from Obstetrics"

Patrick felt his knees give out under him. It was her… It was his Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long. Had a major case of writers-block-itis, which I am still recovering from and experiencing symptoms of but I hope I'm on the mend now! Please review even if you think it sucks. But make sure you tell me why :) Love you! xox**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but wish I had Nina's imagination so I could imagine I did!**

Chapter 3

The next few hours were a blur for Patrick, with only certain parts of it registering in his dazed state. The doctors working on Nina's bloody, lifeless body. Them wheeling her away, causing him to get upset, but to calm down again when the informed him that she needed some scans done. Being asked if she had any allergies, "Only pethidine". Martin and Cherie arrived sometime after being informed upstairs. Billy, Mick, Darcy and Geraldine rushing in while she was still having scans and panicking when they saw her not there and the nurses cleaning up the blood on the floor. They wanted to know what happened. Of course they did. But what the hell happened? Not even Patrick could understand it. The doctor came at some point and said she needed surgery on her brain and abdomen and if she could handle it, her ankle. It had taken him a little bit to understand when the doctor said that it might be a good idea, if they were up for it, for the family to see her before they had to take her. That was when Patrick started to walk. He had to get out of there. He knew what the doctor was saying. Say goodbye because she might not make it. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't stand Nina dying.

That was why he ended up here, sitting in a corridor, off one of the hospitals many wards. All he could do was, yet he didn't want to think. How could this happen? He had only just seen Nina. She just drove him here. Oh God. She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him. He did this to her. Why did he have to go to her place and act like a jerk? Wait, he wouldn't have gone there if she hadn't come to his place. If they hadn't…. Patrick couldn't help but smile thinking about what happened that afternoon. Was it really only a few hours ago? It felt like a week.

"I didn't think I'd find you smiling" Martin remarked after walking up the corridor unnoticed, causing Patrick to jump, then wince from the pain in his shoulder. Martin observed this. "You really should have that sorted out. Here, I got an Intern to get us coffee"

"Thanks and I'm fine. Nina looked after it" Patrick replied firmly, as he took his cup with his good arm.

"I'm sure she did a perfectly acceptable job on it. But you at least need a sling and something for the pain. Isn't that the whole reason Nina drove you here? Martin stated, as only he could. "Seems a bit daft on your part to ignore that"

"This whole things daft on my part" Patrick mumbled.

"Anyway, there's nothing that you are achieving by just sitting there. Get yourself fixed up while she's otherwise engaged. Then you can give her all the attention you please" Martine continued. "Or else I will have to have you admitted for being mentally unstable."

"Bit rich coming from you" Patrick joked half-heartedly glancing at Martin, then looked into his coffee. "Nina would love that, first her husband institutionalised and then her boyfriend following suit."

Patrick didn't see Martin look at him sympathetically or him shake his head as he mouthed the word "Boyfriend" silently. Out loud he said "Well? What's it to be?"

"Ok, let's get this over and done with. At least then I can get you off my back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Here we go guys, it's up. I know it took forever. But what you have here has actually been, in essence, ready for a while. But I wasn't happy with it. I've tweaked it a bit, but it still isn't what I was hoping for but atleast you know some stuff about Nina now :).  
Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Nothing else**

Patrick stood up from his chair and walked with Martin towards the emergency room. He knew this shouldn't take too long, hopefully his status, and Martin's, would move this along quickly so that he could go check on Nina. He then realised he actually had no idea how Nina was doing. Was she even still alive? Maybe Martin could go and see how she was. No he needed him here. He'd probably lose it again without his friend.

"Hey, Martin?" He asked, suddenly thinking of a solution. Got to love Martin being in charge of other people!

"Yes my good friend" Martin said absentmindedly.

"Would you be able to send one of your interns to go check on Nina?" Patrick said quickly, embarrassed that he had to ask for help.

"No" Martin replied, smiling. "I'll just call Cherie to find out. She's waiting up there with the rest of the Proudmans'. She's an amazing woman, that she is." He pulled out his phone and started searching for her number.

"Wait! I don't know how happy she is with me at the moment. She probably doesn't want me anywhere near them or knowing anything! They are all blaming me right now. I just know it. Billy will have told them why Nina was where she was. Because I was a jerk and got drunk than went to her house. I tried to force my way in, hit my shoulder on the door way and dislocated it. Nina popped it back in then drove me to the emergency." Patrick quickly stated, as they turned into the corridor before the emergency. "She would still be at home, safe, with that Adam hippy right now if it wasn't for me."

"Now stop right there. Yes she probably wouldn't have been hurt if you hadn't been there. Now wait let me finish." Martin raised his hand in front of him to stop Patrick, who was about to interrupt him, from walking any further. "But that doesn't mean this is your fault. Did you make that four wheel drive run into her? No. Did you make that other car that hit the side of her car drive along at that exact time? No. "

"Martin this isn't really helping" Patrick started, going to walk on.

"Wait I haven't finished" Martin continued, grabbing his good arm and forcing him to turn and face him. "You need to stop blaming yourself for all the terrible things that happen to people. Bad things happen. It's the way it is. Always has been and always will. And how, may I ask, is you feeling all guilty helping? All it does is make other people around you worry more. Because they than worry about you too. Do you know where Billy is at the moment?"

"She should be up with Nina"

"Turn around than."

Patrick turned around to see Billy standing in the door way to emergency. Her hair was a mess, it was clear she had been crying but her arms were crossed and it was pretty obvious she pissed at him. Of course she was pissed at him! He'd pretty much killed her sister!

"Where the hell have you been?" She shouted at him. "You better not have been hiding. We are already worried enough about Nina, we don't want to have to be worrying about you. You haven't had your shoulder sorted out? What the hell Patrick. I sometimes think you're as retarded as Brendan was. Hurry up and get in there, Nina should be out of surgery in two hours or so if everything goes to plan."

Patrick was shocked by her response but he also knew he had to listen to her. Billy doesn't hide anything, she says things exactly how they are, or at least how she sees them anyway. Billy was refreshing to have around sometimes. He quickly walked past her, after mumbling an apology and went to the nursing station

"Hi um, Patrick Reid to have a shoulder X-rayed. I just needed a minute…" "Or 3 hours" He heard Billy Mumble "To myself, to get my head cleared"

"That's ok Dr. Reid, we just had bed 5 clear, so you might as well take it and Dr. Serafin will sort you right out." Said the male nurse, indicating a bed to their left.

"Thanks" Replied Patrick, Martin and, to Patrick's surprise, Billy followed him to the bed.

"Is there any news on Nina?" Patrick made himself ask.

"We haven't heard much" Answered Billy "But what we do know is that she is still alive, her head injury wasn't as bad as they first thought. A lot of it should clear itself up and that said some other stuff in doctor talk which I didn't understand. The abdomen thing wasn't as easy to fix, they said something about her spleen and liver but I didn't really understand it. But they said it was all fixable but will need a bit of recovery."

"She's alive" Patrick sighed. "What about her ankle?"

"The Orthopedasaurus or whatever he was, was working on it the whole time because her head wasn't too bad. It's a bit messed up they said. It got caught between her seat and the centre part of the car."

"Fuck" Patrick said in shock "She's going to need a heap of physical therapy that sounds like." Damn it Patrick you screwed up this time.

"Oh and they said her ribs should heal just fine and they already fixed her shoulder, which is more than I can say for you!" Billy added.

"Speaking of shoulders, how about we get your one X-rayed" Interrupted Dr. Serafin walking into the cubicle. "Patrick, how are you going, haven't seen you in a while. Not since that emergency Caesar on that lady last month."

Patrick shook his hand and then was wheeled away by a nurse to X-ray.

**A.N.: Now a review from Leigh reminded me of something which I have been thinking about since I started this story. Is Nina going to be pregnant or not. I'm not giving anything away. But I know what I would like to do. But I'd love you're input in this. I only started writing this because I was suffering huge Offspring withdrawals and was rewatching it so much, so I want this to help others who are suffering the same thing :) So idea's people! Thanks guys! **


End file.
